


I'm Free

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Sex, Suggestive Themes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: The lyrics say it all:'Cause I'm free, free to do the dirty things you likeI'm free, free to enough to do what's on my mindWhen you go down and freak on meThat's when I'm free, that's when I'm free





	I'm Free

**Author's Note:**

> Old .wmv (windows movie maker) file that "should" play on most video players after downloading. Played on Google streaming when tested. Looks best on a smaller screen because of the resolution.

Available on the Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [I'm Free](https://archive.org/details/prosimfree)

Also on Google Drive: [I'm Free](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12McsqY8SXZzJKu92XrVRg1xrCQYJ9imS/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
